Trapped In The President's Office
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. Ren Ichikawa and Cain Kumoide have a very bitter past. But what  happens when they get locked in Cain's office for a few hours? Will Cain remain  cold and indifferent? R&R!


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, places, or settings.

Trapped In The President's Office.

Ren Ichikawa woke with a groan as sunlight flitted across his face, coming in through the half closed blinds that covered the windows in his room at S-Hall. He let out a groan as he sat up before putting his head in his hands. His light brown hair was messier then normal as he gently shook his head, trying in vain to shake the headache he's had for the past couple of days.

Realizing that the headache was going to stay for another day, he opened his deep brown eyes, and looked towards the offending window, where he could see the trees swaying, making random and intricate patterns with the sun. He got up slowly, not wanting a head-spin before walking to the window and shutting the blinds.

He was just about to get into bed when he remembered – today was the day that President of the Student Council, Cain Kumoide had agreed to see him. He looked at his clock – 6.30am. He sighed, relived. He had plenty of time. After all, the meeting was at 10.30am. Which meant that he was able to get another three hours sleep.

Meanwhile

Cain Kumoide opened his eyes as his hand snaked out of the warm blankets to hit the alarm on his beside table before looking at the clock. 6.30am. He turned his head and stared at the ceiling, watching as the fan moved in slow circles while thinking about what he had to do today.

'_7.30am – Meeting with the Student Council for breakfast. _

_9.00am – Paperwork._

_10.30am – Meeting with Ren Ichikawa._

_11.30am – Paperwork and revise plan for next meeting. _

_11.45am – 12.30pm – Lunch with the Headmaster._

_1pm… Wait. 10.30am meeting with REN ICHIKAWA!'_

He blinked before throwing the covers off and storming into the bathroom for a shower. _Ren Ichikawa. S-Hall. First year. Smart. Brown hair and eyes. Easy going. So what could he possibly want to talk about with the President?_

Cain shrugged before turning the water on and stripping. He would find out soon enough, he supposed.

For the two students, the time between their meeting was passed very differently. Ren had gone to back to bed, only to get up at 9.30, have a shower, get dressed and eat three lots of breakfast, thinking only about what he was going to say in the meeting. He was nervous, and therefore, to make it stop, he ate.

Cain, on the other hand, had already had a meeting, and done three lots of paperwork, and still had 4 more to complete. He lost himself in the work, not wanting to think about the person that had been on his mind all day. He would not admit for the world, but he too was nervous about the meeting.

Cain stood and took a deep breath before gathering the papers scattered around the huge oak desk that he was working at. He put them into order before grabbing a paper clip, keeping all of the papers together. He opened one of the few draws in his desk, and dropped the half-completed stack into it, before shutting and locking it. The other unfinished three, he grabbed and took them out to the secretary's desk.

"I have a meeting in 20 minutes and I haven't had time to complete or start these yet. Put them away somewhere safe and remind me to do them after my meetings with Mr. Ichikawa and the Headmaster."

With that, he turned and walked into his office, closing the door behind him with a smart click. He sighed deeply as he ran a hand over his face. He did not want to do this meeting. He did not want to be in the same room as an S-Haller, especially Ren. There was something about the shorter male that put Cain on his guard.

The intercom on his desk buzzed, making him jump and drag him out of his thoughts as the dull voice said, "Mr. Kumoide, you're 10.30 meeting is here." He looked at the clock. 10.25. He smirked before replying, "Thank-you Nina. Send him in."

He schooled his expression to show one of indifference, when really, he felt shaken. But to look shaken was to show weakness. And Cain Kumoide was not a weak person. So when Ren walked into the office two minutes later, Cain was a perfect picture of calm, and indifference. Ren looked over Cain once – in a dark blue suit with a crisp white shirt and light blue tie, his stylised messy violet-blue hair falling into his deep blue eyes, made him look handsome.

Ren flushed lightly at these thoughts before walking gracefully to the desk before sitting on the hard wood chairs. Cain noticed this flush, and wondered what the cause of it was. He realized with a small start that he wanted to ask, and to know. But he would never ask. No. He was too proud for that. He snapped to attention when Ren started speaking.

"I have an idea, and I'm pretty sure that you will want to hear it."

45 minutes later, Cain was glad that he had set aside an hour for this meeting. He stared blankly at the papers on his desk that Ren had pulled from his bag at the start of the meeting.

"Let me get this straight," Cain, sounding shocked said, "You want me, to knock down S-Hall, only to have me rebuild it so that it looks better?"

Ren nodded, his light brown hair falling into his left eye, before saying, "Yes. This way, you get your fun of knocking the building down, and we S-Haller's still have somewhere to live."

Cain sighed, unwilling to admit that he was shocked and amazed that the other first year had come up with this, before standing. Ren did the same, and they both held out their hands, pumping slightly, before Cain said, "I'll let you know how it goes."

Cain sits and watches as Ren's hips sway lightly as he walks towards the door. He looks down and hears the handle turn, and then click. He looks up. Ren turns the handle again, harder this time, only to get the same results.  
>"Shouldn't you have gone by now?" Cain's was smooth, cold and hard.<p>

Ren tensed before snapping, "Then unlock the door, and let me out."

Cain glared before stating, "I haven't locked the door."

He watched as Ren went pale, clearly coming to a conclusion. A moment later, Cain had the same thought.

"We're locked in," they said at the same time, looking at each other. Both started yelling, and screaming, pounding on the door, but it was no use. They were stuck. They groaned and refused to look at the other before sinking into a sitting position – Cain in his chair, and Ren on the floor by the door.

"I can't believe that I got trapped in the President's office with the President. Oh, how the students are going to talk and rumours will fly," Ren said suddenly after being quiet for 1 hour, 23 minutes and 29 seconds.

Cain, who had been lightly sleeping on the desk, snapped his head up and looked towards the brunet and glared. Ren shrugged and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the door. Cain watched him from behind his bangs. He liked the way he could see Ren's pulse beat in the column of his long pale throat. He wanted to kiss that throat.

_No! What the hell am I thinking!_ His brain shouted at him. His heart encouraged him. _STOP! This is Ren. This is an S-Haller!_

He thumped his head against the desk, and all thoughts ceased as he felt a headache coming on. His eyes closed, and he tried to even out breaths. But just as he drifted off, he felt his body being pulled backward; sliding off the chair before he suddenly hit the floor, smacking his chin on the desk. His eyes shot open to show that Ren had pulled his chair out from under him. He stood up as quickly as he could before yelling, "OI, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU ARSE?"

Ren looked shocked before he laughed. He dropped the chair, and held his sides, laughing so hard that his whole body shook. Cain stopped and stared – the sound was beautiful and he wanted to hear more of it.

Slowly, Ren calmed down and noticed that Cain was staring at him. He stopped. Saw Cain's feel come closer.

His heart stopped.

There was a touch on his arm.

Arm's reached out.

He looked up. Cain was watching him.

Lips on lips.

A moan.

Ren pulled away from the arms that were holding him. He panted lightly as he walked backwards until his back was against the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ren spat, glaring at Cain.

Cain started stalking towards him. "You want this as much as me, and you know it. Who knows how long we are going to be in here? We might as well have some… fun." Cain smirked, watching at Ren tried to run away. But there was nowhere to go.

Cain grabbed the shorter male, and with one last look, closed his eyes and lowered his mouth onto Ren's. For a while, Ren fought against him, before sinking into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cain's neck. Cain let out a light moan before slipping his tongue into Ren's mouth and running a hand up and down his back, trying to find a way to get under it to touch the soft skin. Ren, meanwhile had already pulled off Cain's jacket and was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Cain was fed up trying to be nice. He ripped the jacket before throwing it on the ground, and pulled all of the buttons out of Ren's shirt, exposing his chest and flat stomach. Cain let a low growl before attaching his lips onto Ren's thought, kissing, biting and sucking until he left a mark before moving downwards.

Soon, they fell to the floor with a thump, Cain on top of Ren, and both of them were shirtless. Blue eyes met with brown, violet-blue hair mixed with light brown. Both sets of hands went to the others pants, and soon, the only thing between them was their boxers.

They panted a little as they drew away from each other for a moment. Cain leaned down and placed his mouth beside the other males' ear before saying, "You know, it's always been a fantasy of mine to fuck on the desk." Ren shivered at the tone of his voice, and gently pushed the taller male off of him.  
>"Well, we are alone… Why don't we?"<p>

Cain smirked before they helped each other up, little kisses and touches placed here and there on the way. They walked towards the desk, and when they got there, Cain pushed the brunet onto the desk so that his arse was in the air. He slid Ren's boxers off, before removing his own.

Gently, he thrust a finger into the small, tight hole. He heard Ren's hiss of pain, and, trying to distract him, he reached around and grabbed Ren's stiff member, and slowly started to pump it. Slowly, he pushed in a second finger and quickly scissored his fingers, successfully making Ren moan and push down on his fingers, making him go deeper.

Finally, he added the third and final finger. Ren stopped breathing, and he pumped harder, and squeezed. Ren snapped out of it and gave a loud yell. Cain withdrew his fingers, and stopped pumping.

Gently, ever so gently, he placed his tip at Ren's entrance. Without warning, he slammed into the brunet, immediately hitting his sweet spot, making the boy moan and writher beneath him on the desk. He lent down and kissed the middle of his back before bitting hard enough to leave a mark. Marking him as his.

He kept thrusting, deep and hard, making guttural sounds. He snaked his hand around Ren, and again started to pump him, hard long pumps that left Ren screaming.

They both came, screaming out the others name, before lying limply over the desk. Cain withdrew, and left to get some towels from the cupboard. He came back, and cleaned himself up. They refused to look at each other as they pulled their clothes on. This hadn't meant to happen. Cain looked at his watch. They had been stuck in this room for three and a half hours. He wanted out. He didn't want to remain in the same room as this… This S-Haller.

Ren turned and faced him, and just as he opened his mouth to say something, the doors unlocked and opened, showing a very flustered and nervous Nina.

"Thank-you, Mr. Ichikawa. I'll get back to you about you're plan. See yourself out." Cain had snapped back into his mask of indifference, nothing like the passion and lust he had seen before.

"Nina. Come in. I would like to talk to you…" was the last thing that Ren heard Cain say as he walked out.

Fin~


End file.
